inplainsightfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshall Mann
' Marshall Mann' is a fifth generation Deputy U.S. Marshal, practically bred for the job. Marshall is partners with Mary Shannon, as well as her best friend. He seems to know a little about everything: what Mary calls "useless information". There is personality friction between him and Mary, due to Marshall's cerebral approach and Mary's gut instinct, though both are extremely protective of witnesses and each other. Weller says that Marshall is in love with Mary- which he tells her near the end of season two- and that time will tell if she returns his feelings. He also appears to kiss her forehead after she is shot in the second season finale, and cries after she's taken into surgery. He is portrayed by Fred Weller. Family Marshall has said he has a good relationship with his mother. He and his father do not have such a good relationship since Marshall's father didn't want Marshall to become a U.S Marshal in the first place. Marshall's father did not respect him. As of 2003, Marshall called his mother every day and his father every Sunday (When Mary Met Marshall). He has only brothers. Personality Marshall is often reserved, and doesn't show emotion often. He is very committed to his witnesses, and is often seen trying to go out of his way to please them. This also true when dealing with Mary, and in 1:03 Never The Bride, he exhibits this when he assumes that Mary is kissing him, and passionately returns the favor. Marshall later remarks by saying: "What can I say? I'm a guy, it's what we do." ''Marshall is very loyal to his job, his witnesses, and the people he cares about. He can keep secrets well, which is probably why Mary confides in him. He obviously cares deeply for Mary, and even confesses it to her during her engagement party. He does so by saying, "''I hope you know.. that I love you.", ''and it is apparent to Stan and Eleanor that he did not mean it as a friend. Marshall often spouts "''useless information" to shift from an uncomfortable subject. However, in 3:04 Whistle Stop, Marshall was speechless when Mary told him that Raphael had broken off the engagement. He later apologized, and gave his reasons for the hiatus in "useless information. * claims he played badminton tournaments at high school in Albuquerque attended by witness in High Priced Spread; not clear if he's kidding * went to University of New Mexico in Albuquerque (High Priced Spread) * spent 6 months in the Azores after graduating college (Miles to Go) * often drives black GMC truck (tag: SD4 620) -- belongs to WITSEC? * drives dark blue four-door car in Iris Doesn't Live Here Anymore (Mary pulls up in parking lot of The Exchange Extended Stay Apartments in her Probe, Marshall pulls up in blue car) * is 6' 2" (well, fweller is) * languages: Russian, (Pilot), ASL (Pilot), French (High Priced Spread) * plays Faro and Whist (Hoosier Daddy) * has 9 telescopes (Miles to Go) * drinks ginger ale (High Priced Spread) and possibly diet 7-Up (Once a Ponzi Time) * drinks half caf, triple cappuccino, heavy on the foam (Trojan Horst) and latte (Miles to Go) * has been known to order oatmeal with skim milk, sliced banana, and raisins in place of his preferred Craisins (Let's Get It Ahn) * has good credit (Miles to Go) Relationships * Dana Collins (High Priced Spread) * Dr. Shelly Finkel (Miles to Go) * unknown date in Don't Cry for Me Albuquerque * Katinka Magnusdottir (Marshall's first... if anything he says can be taken seriously) (Let's Get It Ahn) Work Life Alias Marshall Miller Weapons Presumably carries a "standard marshal issue" Glock 23. Drop gun unknown. Season One Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:U.S. Marshals